Starship 14E7
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Taz and February are gone, presumed dead and their friends must come to terms with this and mourn their loss. But did their Starship really explode by accident, or is there someone out there hiding in the shadows? I do not own the characters, they are property of Team StarKid. Contains Tup


_A/N: Hello! New fanfic time! So this is the first story I've had Beta read! And it was read by my Supermegafoxyawesomehot friend Chloe :D_

_I do not own the characters, they belong to the ever awesome Team StarKid._

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

Up flicked aimlessly through the book on the desk, it was his turn to watch the monitors and respond to any calls from Starships that came in. He sighed, the graveyard shift was definitely the short straw, but he only had an hour left and 6 hour shifts weren't _too _bad. It had been a quiet shift; he might even make it the whole way without any video calls coming in. However, as if on cue.

'Incoming video call.'

He'd spoken too soon. He sighed again before pressing 'accept call'. The room instantly filled with noise as the video call connected, when to Up's horror, Taz appeared on the screen.

'Taz?!'

He was on his feet in an instant, shock lining his face, but Taz wasn't looking at the screen, she was too busy shouting at people behind her. People were dashing around the bridge and the place seemed to be utter chaos. Sirens were wailing in the background and Up watched as the whole scene shook with an almighty crash. Finally Taz fell back into the chair and looked at him.

'MAYDAY MAYDAY! This is Lieutenant Taz on Starship 14E7, we've been hit and are losing power!'

'Taz, it's me...'

'We are 10 clicks north of delta 7!'

He knew she wasn't ignoring him on purpose as she followed protocol. He keyed in her location and frustratedly tapped his fingers as the computer started to load. He could only watch as the bridge shook again with a rumble.

'Warning, loss of pressure, engage oxygen masks.'

Up began to panic slightly, this was bad, this was very very bad. Finally the computer brought up the Starship's location. He looked back at Taz who was now wearing a full-face oxygen mask. She was looking to her left at something Up couldn't see.

'February! Put on your oxygen mask now!'

No. His suddenly remembered his friend February was there too. This couldn't be happening. They seemed to be driving the ship. Where were the pilots?

'Press that button now Feb!'

Up was lost in panic. He pressed the alert button, sending a message to the League's Search and Rescue Service with their coordinates, praying it wasn't too late. He couldn't lose Taz. All of a sudden another, more screeching alarm sounded. Up knew what it meant.

'Warning, warning. Engine overload, engine overload.'

The Starship was going to explode. He griped the monitor and stared at her. She was staring back, eyes wide with fear.

'Commander, what do we do?'

'Lieutenant the closest Starship is on its way to you.'

'Warning, the outer hull has been compromised.'

He saw her eyes widen in shock. The whole Starship seemed to be shaking. There were horrific sounds of tortured metal as something appeared to rip off from somewhere.

'Up, I love jou.'

And with that Up heard a violent explosion before the video link cut out. Up was shaking as he tried to get it back.

'No video connection.'

'No!'

He looked on the monitor and saw the lack of an icon for their Starship. She was gone. How could she be gone? There was nothing around their ship for thousands of light years so it would be too late before anyone could reach what... what would be left. He refused to let himself believe that he'd lost Taz.

'I need help! We've lost a Starship!'

He shouted into a microphone and pressed a button, sounding an alarm.

* * *

_**4 weeks later**_

Up slowly pulled on his black suit jacket. His hands were shaking as he did up the buttons. It had been four weeks and they hadn't heard a thing. So today was the memorial service; The League thought they were dead. But they _couldn't_ be dead. _Taz_ couldn't be dead. Taz _**didn't **_die, but everyone thought she had. They had been in the middle of nowhere; there was no way they could have survived. The crew of 15 hadn't left a trace.

February was gone too. Up thought about Bug, he was distraught. February has been his whole world and now she was gone. As one of the top Commanders, Up was putting on a brave face for the world to see. But inside? He'd completely fallen apart. He loved...had loved Taz so much. She was his soul mate, what was he meant to do now? There was a knock on the door and he was startled out of his reverie.

'Come in.'

Specs pushed the button and the door slowly slid open. She looked at Up. He had barely spoken to anyone in the past four weeks and when he had it was only work related. There were constant dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale. He'd spent all his free time alone in his room, becoming a recluse to those who knew him.

'We're heading down, if you want to walk with us.'

She picked at the sleeve of the black dress she was wearing. The soft fabric felt so strange after wearing uniform for so long. Specs sniffed loudly, how could she have lost two of her best friends in no more than a second? The worse was they would never truly know. Space was an infinite place and they would probably never find any trace of the Starship. They were gone forever and she never even had the chance to say goodbye.

'All right Specs, come on.'

She looked back at Up and saw him standing close behind her. She nodded, too dazed to speak and led him out into the corridor to meet their friends. A solemn Bug, Krayonder, Mega-Girl and Tootsie were stood silent. Krayonder and Tootsie were dressed in black like them whilst Bug and Mega-Girl had black bands around their arms. Specs thought back to how they all had first met. The mission on Bug World seemed so long ago and now they had lost two of the team. After a moment she realised no one was moving so inhaled deeply and took the first step.

Up ended up walking next to Bug as they travelled through the maze of corridors towards the auditorium. He glanced sideways at him. The little orange bug was looking down as they walked and his antenna were drooped. What was Bug meant to do now? He'd overhead him telling Specs that he was going to go back to Bug World after the service; they were all splitting up and Up felt like he was losing everyone he cared about most.

They walked in a mourning silence and soon reached the auditorium. Up looked around at the people sat down. There were so many people already sat and more were still filing in; so many people had turned out to pay their respects. Up and the others walked down the steps and took their places in the close family and friends section. As they had walked down Up had heard people muttering, despite the equal status of those on Starship 14E7, word had spread quickly that THE Taz was among the dead. Everyone knew the stories of the Robot Wars and then later of the stories of Bug Planet and how she helped over throw SpaceClaw.

'It's nice to meet you Commander Up.'

He turned and saw a middle aged man holding out his hand. For a moment Up was too stunned to speak as his eyes landed on the woman the man was with. It was February! But his heart sank as he noticed the differences; this was February's younger sister. He looked down at February's father's hand for a moment before shaking it.

'I'm sorry for your loss Mr Donovan.'

'And I for yours. February's mother wanted to be here but she felt it would have been too much for her.'

'I'm sure February would understand.'

He felt a tug at his heart as he saw fresh tears form in February's sister's eyes. Up swallowed and looked away. No one from outside the League had come for Taz, the League had been her family even since that day when the robots had stormed into her town when she was just 15 years old. Everyone in the room fell silent as the Head of the Galactic League, Doctor MoonShoes walked onto the stage.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to remember the 15 crew members of Starship 14E7.'

Up's breath caught as 15 photographs appeared on the screen. They were taken from the League's last annual photo week. Every year the League took a week off from normal runnings and everyone had a picture taken in their uniforms. They were mostly used to send back to families, however, they all had a practical purpose, in this case, to serve as an up to date picture for when someone went missing or died.

His eyes lingered on each crew member, eventually landing on February. She looked so happy in the photo; Up felt his eyes well up and sting but he forced his eyes along the line finally reaching Taz. She was not smiling. The one rule in picture week was 'you better dead god damn smile on your picture or you're out!' However, Taz had slipped through. He stared back at her stern look and felt himself crumbling all together.

'These 15 men and women were valued members of the League and their loss is felt throughout the many departments of the League.'

Taz couldn't be dead. February couldn't be dead. This all had to be a nightmare that he would wake up from soon. But as Doctor MoonShoes started reading out their names, ranks and ages, Up knew this was real. She was gone and he'd never see her again.

Finally it was over and Up barged past everyone to be one of the first out. He had been to a lot of memorial services over the years but that had been the hardest by far. He'd always had Taz at his side and they got through them together but how could she help him through her own memorial? He leant against the wall and tried to breathe deeply.

'Commander Up?'

He turned and instinctively saluted the other Commander. The Commander, Commander Mason saluted back before coughing slightly, for the first time Up noticed the envelope in Mason's hand.

'Upon the status change of Lieutenant Taz Lopez from MIA to presumed dead, her final will and testament has been released. She's left everything to you.'

He watched Mason open the envelope and read from a piece of paper. She had left him everything?

'And I quote, 'you will be better at that sort of stuff than I am so divide it up how you see fit.' And she also wanted you to have this.'

Mason pulled a disc out of his suit pocket before handing both that and the envelope to Up.

'I'm so sorry Up. Taz was and always will be, one of the best Starship Rangers the League ever had.'

Up nodded before quickly saluting Mason again and watching him walk away. He looked down at the disc. Written on it, in a black CD pen were the words 'To Up, from Taz (play me)'. Up felt his breath quicken as he started off to his room. It was a DVD. Watching it suddenly became the most important thing in the entire world. Finally he burst into his room and put it in the DVD player. He pressed play and waited with bated breath, and then she appeared on the screen.

He couldn't help but smile as she ruffled her hair before looking at the camera nervously.

'Erm...so hi Up...erm...February? Why am I doing sis?'

She seemed to be looking at someone who was stood behind the camera.

'Because it might help give Up some closure.'

'Jour confidence in ze outcome of our mission is so reassuring.'

'Just say the freaking message so I can do mine for Bug! The battery on my camera is running out!'

Suddenly Taz stood up and because of the level the camera had been set at, Up couldn't see her face anymore. However he could see her arms were folded and she had assumed her angry pose.

'I'm not doing it!'

He laughed as February appeared in the shot.

'TAZ! You sit down right now and do this message to Up or I swear to dead God I will tie you to the chair and put make up on you!'

Up burst out laughing, he only wished he could see Taz's face as she thought over what February had said.

'...Jou wouldn't dare.'

'Try me!'

Taz finally accepted defeat and Up took a deep breath as she sat back down and he could see her face again and February moved back behind the camera.

'Wait, is zat recording?'

'Yes.'

'Can we start again?'

'No! Up should see how difficult you were!'

He heard her mutter something under her breath in Spanish before looking at the camera. Her face had suddenly become serious and Up's face became serious too.

'Okay, so it's ze day before I leave on ze Starship 14E7. If jou're watching sis, zen it means ze worse has happened. Ze mission was a failure and I'm...I'm dead. I want jou to know zat I will always love jou. I owe my life to jou Up, never forget zat. Don't remember me as gone, remember ze years of memories we have. I wouldn't want ze famous Up crying over me.'

She smiled slightly and Up thought he could see her eyes shimmering, but he knew it was probably the light. She wouldn't be crying...

'Goodbye Up.'

And with that the DVD stopped. A tear streaked down Up's face, he was already breaking her promise, but it was hitting him afresh that she was gone. He'd never again hear her laugh or see her smile. He'd never again be able to run his hand through her soft hair. He'd never again feel her soft lips against his. It all became too much for Up and his head fell into his hands as he sobbed, shoulders racked with violent tremors.

* * *

Taz slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The bright light hurt her eyes and it was a few moments before she could properly see. She was encased in a glass cell that seemed to be suspended in mid-air. She could make out a walkway that bridged the gap between the cell's only door and the wall of the large circular room the cell was in. All she could remember was seeing Up's face on the monitor before everything went black. She carried on looking round the cell and her eyes landed on February.

'Feb!'

She scrambled towards her friend and shook her. February seemed unconscious and there was a deep, nasty looking gash on her head. Taz continued to shake her and finally February's eyes began to flutter.

'Whaaa….?'

Finally Taz breathed a sigh of relief as February's eyes opened. Without thinking Taz hugged her tightly before holding her at arm's length.

'Are jou okay?'

'I think so, where are we?'

'I don't know.'

There was the sound of a door sliding open and then footsteps as someone crossed the metal walkway. Keeping a hold of February, Taz slowly turned to see who was there. Her eyes widened with shock as she recognised the person staring back at her through the glass of the cell.

'No, it can't be, jou're…jou're dead.'

* * *

_A/N: So I hope you liked it! I probably won't update for a while (like not until after Christmas) but I just wanted to see what the general reaction is! Please review! :D_

_BYE!_


End file.
